Alpha by Choice, Right?
by NinaNun
Summary: Ever wondered what Sam went through his first year as a new wolf? Figuring it out on his own, hurting Emily, and taking over as Alpha. Well this story follows Sam all through his life as a protector of the Quiluet tribe. Stay tuned because I will write stories for all the wolves and their imprints. Especially Jake and Nessie! There'll be lemons!
1. Explosion

_I don't own Twilight or any of its characters all of this is Stephanie Meyer's. Except for the fanfic part of it ofcourse. This is the only time I will say that in this story. I am going to do a series of Imprinting Stories based completely off the books and how I think it went. First will be Sam then Jared,Quil,Paul, and Jacob. Whenever another wolves imprinting is mentioned I will start their story and continue the previous. So stay tuned if you don't like Sam's story wait for the others please they will be good. And I think talking to the audience is a big deal so please tell me what you would like to see or what you thought about the chapter. Review,review,review. I'll see if I can work out putting in any request for the story but keep in mind I'm am sticking very close to how I think it actually happened from Twilight._

* * *

Leah pulled me through the little grocery store that she worked in, that happened to be owned by Ms. Call. Which Leah didn't seem to mind to much. That's my Leah she was nothing but spontaneous and I loved her for it. Especially right now, I thought as she slammed me into the wall, of the storage room, before she leapt at me I caught her legs and let her straddle my hips I turned our bodies so that she was up against the wall so that I could put my hands in her long dark brown hair while I kissed her.

Things were getting pretty heated when I remembered I was out of condoms. "Do you have a condom?" I panted.

"Uhh… No." She answered sounding aggravated that I stopped.

"Hell no! Not gonna be a daddy today." I said jokingly and dropped her feet back to the ground stepping back away from her. She giggled and went to slide her time card to clock out for the day.

While I was driving her home we were huddled together to keep warm from the cold. Leah removed her face from buried in my shoulder and said "Do you want to have kids some day?" I could barely hear her mumbling but I made out that she was worrying over what I said in the store.

"Oh. Leah what I said… I was just joking, if something like that did happen I would be there for you. I would … I'm not gonna be my dad!" I shouted the last few words hating any thoughts of the bastard who left me and my mom when I was a baby. What kind of man ditches his family? Frank Uley does.

"No, I know Sam and I wasn't talking about an accident situation. I mean just have kids someday, do you want to; like with me? I mean I'm almost 20 it's natural for me do be having these thoughts" she rambled out real quick almost self-conscious for having brought it up.

I waited a while before I answered taking time to say the right thing. When I seen she was about to interrupt my thought process with more babble I said, "I love you Leah, we've you know… talked about getting married someday." It was a tad bit awkward talking about marrying someone who expects you to propose. "So yeah once we have our lives straight and we're married I would like to have kids with you. I've always wanted a big family. I know you didn't bring up that about Frank, but any sort of thing like this resonates with him in my head. So that's why I said I'm not gonna be like him. If I say I'm gonna marry you then that's what I'm gonna do. If I say we're gonna have a big family then I'm gonna be there for my wife and kids and be the man I'm supposed to be for you." Good finale, I applauded myself. Leah reached up and placed a quick kiss on my cheek.

"I love you Sam Uley."

"I love you to Lee-Lee." I said calling her my little nickname for her which she loved. I kissed her on the top of her head and pulled her back into me. It may be April but sure wasn't getting any warmer outside.

"I can't wait. Too have a little girl and do her room all pink. Ahh it would be so cute. She'd have your eyes." She said looking into my eyes. We were now parked in the Clearwater driveway and I turned in my seat to look at her beautiful face.

"What would her name be?" I asked living in her fantasy with her.

"I always liked the name Alexis and then we'd call her Lexi." She smiled to herself looking off into the space that she saw our future daughter in her head. "Yeah I like that."

Just then the porch light came on and Harry Clearwater was standing there. "I better go in so he doesn't gripe that I was late for dinner." I rolled down my window to wave to her father, as she got out the passenger side.

"Why don't you come in and join us instead of sitting in the cold warming eachother up?" He was joking but no father wanted to see their daughter canoodeling with a guy in the front yard. I waved goodbye and thought about my future with Leah as a I drove home.

* * *

_That next weekend:_

"Oh your mom said she was gonna make her famous frybread today." Leah told me on the way to our birthday party. Our birthday's were a couple weeks a part so we've shared them for the past couple years.

"Oh good I hope there's chili too." I said as we pulled up to the Community Center in La Push where everyone through parties.

When we walked in everyone yelled "Surprise!" like they do every year even though we arranged the party. Leah and I said hi to everyone and thanked them for coming then we all got straight to the food; at our parties the food was the main attraction. There was chili there and I spent most of my time at the food table getting seconds and thirds and fourths and so on until it was time for cake. The cake was hummingbird cake it's a really weird cake that not many people like but mom knows it's my favorite. It's got bananas and pineapple in it and it's topped with pecans. I ate 4 slices before getting up to dance with Leah.

"Happy Birthday" I told her stopping in the middle of the dance floor to pull her gift out of my pocket it was a silver chain necklace with a silver dream catcher hanging from it with the tips of porcupine quills as the feathers. I thought she would like it because it was so different.

"Sam… I thought we agreed not to get eachother gifts."

"Well if you don't want it.." I mumbled and went to put it back in my pocket she grabbed my hand with a death grip.

"No! I want it! I want it." She said taking it from me as I was laughing at her.

"Let me help you." I said watching her try to clasp it around her neck.

She held her hair for me while I put the necklace on her. As soon as the clasp closed I heard my mother's voice raised behind me. I turned around to see who she was arguing with. She was probably arguing with Sue that she had the best frybread in La Push. When I turned around I seen a man whom I've only seen in pictures before. I could barely recognize him; in the pictures he looked about 25 and had black hair to the tops of his shoulders and had a fit figure. The man shouting at my mother was 40 something and had short hair with quite a bit of gray running through it and had an obvious beer gut.

I was marching over there before I even fully realized who the man was but when I recognized my long lost father I got there in less than 3 seconds. No one talksto my mother that way certainly not Frank Uley. As I walked over there I heard him saying something about what she owed him.

"She doesn't owe you anything! You're lucky she didn't come after you for child support that you would never pay." I shouted back at him.

"Who the hell are you?!" Frank said like I didn't deserve to talk to him.

"Don't you recognize your own son?" Mom asked Frank.

I felt a hand on my left arm and looked down to see what was obviously Leah's hand, and noticed how much my arm was shaking. Leah looked worried, "You're really hot Sam." I didn't even notice what she'd said, I needed to end this before anything happened.

"Well if it isn't my little Sammy boy. Not so little any more are you son?"

"I'm not you son! You lost that chance the day you left us! Now you need to leave."

"Well you little prick!" He then turned to my mom with the meanest look on his face. "Well you did a hell of a job with this one!"

I didn't think and shoved Frank back out of my mom's face. "I said go, NOW!"

When I seen my hands on his chest I noticed the tremors going from my hands up my arms and down my spine. I had to get out of hear I felt like I was gonna be sick. I shoved him again when I seen the way he was looking at my mom. This time he fell to the pavement and the crowd gasped. I looked back at Leah and my mom to see their shock feeled faces at what I'd just done. I'd never been so aggressive I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I was about to puke in front of everyone on top of it.

I ran out of the building the tremors shooting from my spine and down my legs. My entire body was shaking violently. I noticed the heat rolling through me when I felt the cold wind on my skin. I started running past my truck in the parking lot and behind the Community Center into the trees.

I heard someone calling my name just before the heat and tremors exploded me.

* * *

_Any newcomers to the series don't read Chapter 2 or any of the others yet I'm updating them. So watch you Alerts Chapter 2 will be next Wed. the 28__th__._


	2. Discovering the New Me

The Hulk inside of me took over and I exploded. Then I was running, running from instinct to blow off steam. I was mad! Mad at what? That didn't matter all that matters is that I wanted to kill something.

As I was running I noticed how big my feet were and how fast I was going. So fast everything should be a blur but it wasn't I could see everything, I could see better than I 've ever seen before. I could smell everything too, and everything I smelt I knew exactly what it was. Even if I'd never smelt it before. My hearing was enhanced as well.

I started picking up speed again. I noticed that the reason I could hear Leah was because I had already circled around all of La Push and was back by first beach. It had been maybe 2 min. since our fight. I noticed as I was running that I only ran in La Push I stayed inside of the circle. I felt that whatever it was I was going to kill it was going to stop it from getting near my home or my people I thought with a growl._ What am I?_ I thought until I realized I don't care.

Part of me thought it was bad to want to kill something. But the me that saw through these new eyes and had so much anger, didn't care that it was bad. As I ran I noticed that the ground under my paws (Paws? Is that what they are? It felt like they should be hooves, I certainly was as tall as a horse.) was freezing but it didn't bother me. Every thought I had only lasted a fraction of a second until the anger took over again.

On my 6th lap around La Push I caught whiff of a sickly sweet scent. That instantly had me kicking my hind legs into the dirt to go faster. _This is what I was going to kill_. I thought, a growl ripping through me. I ran until I saw the creature._ It's a boy, no older than 16. No, people don't smell like this. _It just stood there staring at something on the ground, with a huge smile on its face. It was then that I noticed the other smell, over the smell of the creature's stench, it was human blood. I didn't need to look to know what it had done. Just as I noticed this the creature spun around and saw me, and the chase was on.

It lasted maybe a minute until I caught up diving for its throat. It put its hand up just in time to throw me back. But before I went fly I bit down taking its arm with me. When the arm came loose it made a sound like glass breaking except more muffled like rock shattering. Then I realized the taste was so much worse that the smell. Spitting out the arm I dove back after the creature this time jumping over it and ripping its head off.

Throwing the head out of my mouth I turned toward the body, still just standing there swinging its arms. I walked up and poked at it with my front paw. It whipped around catching me off guard, and jerked my paw throwing me against a tree. I tried to run back at it; but I noticed my wrist was broke. Taking no time and being more cautious I dismembered the creature throwing each limb to the side.

Then I dug a 3 foot deep whole and buried the torso in it. Walking over to bury the head I noticed it was still snapping at me. Luckily it had long hair I could grab it with to put it in its own whole. I buried the rest of the limbs where ever they landed.

Then I left to get out of the smell. As I was limping away I thought about what just happened. It must be from the tribe's legends. That boy, I mean monster, was defiantly a cold one. So I guess that means I'm a spirit warrior. Which means I 'm a wolf? Well great how do I change back? _Go Human Form! Shit! I should have listened to the legends better._ Now that I was out of the area I flopped down next to a tree, and started licking my paw. Not only to hopefully make the pain go away, but also to get the taste out of my mouth.

After about an hour of licking, I realized it wasn't helping. It needed to be set. If I couldn't figure out how to turn back into a human then I was going to have to deal with it like this. I started banging the wrist on the tree, in the opposite direction that it wanted to go. It wasn't helping and was just making it hurt worse. So I reared up on my hind legs, my head was about 12 feet in the air, and slammed down on my broken wrist and heard a loud crack.

_That did it!_ I thought just before I passed out, from exhaustion and pain. Sleep didn't last long though; I still had that terrible taste in my mouth. It was so sweet that it didn't even taste sweet (if that makes any sense.) It sort of tasted like chewing a Tylenol. Or drinking a nice tall glass of Bleach. Jumping up to find something to get the taste out I realized my foot didn't hurt anymore. Like it was completely healed. I guess I can heal super-fast3 now? Well that's one thing that's cool about being forced to turn into a huge wolf and fight vampires. Although I couldn't imagine knowing about it and not wanting to fight; taking down that bloodsucker was such a thrill.

I tested my paw, jumping around jogging and then I started flat-out sprinting through the trees. While running after that vampire I didn't notice how fun it was to just run. I was flashing by everything incredibly fast. I kept running until I came to a rode; on that rode I found a sign that said 6miles until Portland, Or. _Oregon? I'm in Oregon? _Well apparently I can run faster than I thought, I've been running for maybe 15 min. and I ran through an entire state. I could be in Mexico in less than 2 hours. _Why not? I can't phase back. I've got nothing better to do._

So I kept running into Oregon. Then I thought Mexico is a dessert I'm from La Push I'm a forest creature I need water and trees, even for just an hour. Plus I'm kind of hungry. I guess I could go East towards New York. See if I can find something to eat along the way. I ran across all types of terrain several times I had to take a detour because the path I was headed led to a mountain or a huge lake. I jumped a 30 ft wide river because it was too late to stop. But I jumped like 20 ft. beyond the river's edge.

At that same river I saw a heard of elk grazing and some drinking the water. I let my wolf take over and had two down before they even noticed I was there. I finished both of the elk. I had been starving. After finishing the second elk just leaving the hooves and the skull. I dunked my snout in the water to get a drink and clean up before heading back home on the way out I purposefully stayed along the road, but far enough away that I wouldn't be seen, so that I could see how far I had gotten it's been about an hour since I was in Oregon. Five minutes away from the river I found a sign that said you are now leaving Montana. _Wow!_ That's pretty good considering I got to the spot with the elk maybe 20 minutes after heading east.

I slowed down going home. Not running as fast as I could at least. The days, weeks maybe I couldn't tell, passed this way. I didn't even try to phase back anymore I sort of just game myself over to the wolf. I didn't run into another vampire even though I was running all over the country. I just didn't catch the scent of anymore._ Maybe there aren't that many?_ I thought one day in the outskirts of California. I was looking for them really. I couldn't help it I knew I needed to protect my people but I just wanted to KILL more FIGHT another. So I ended up in California thinking of that Interview with a vampire movie. I wanted to rip a vampire Tom Cruises head off.

I noticed that most of my wolf's thoughts revolved around anger. Not angry about anything in particular, it's like me and the wolf were two different beings sharing a body and yet we were the same, just pissed off. He constantly wanted to fight. I was getting better at controlling those thoughts though.

After a while I started to miss Leah and my mom. I tried relentlessly then, to phase back but I couldn't figure it out. So after a few days of trying I went to Leah's house. Part of me thought that was a terrible idea. I don't know why but I couldn't fight the feeling that her being around me was a not safe. I went anyway staying out behind the Clearwater house in the woods a way's. Luckily Leah's bedroom is at the back of the house, upstairs.

She was crying I realized, and couldn't stop myself from inching closer to their back yard. I caught a glimpse of her pacing around her room each time she would pass her window. She was on the phone. "Please Sam." With that a loud whine escaped my shut muzzle. "I know you probably just want to be alone but it's been 2 weeks. You can talk to me I'm starting to get worried every time I go to your house your not there and…" she sniffled taking a deep breath. "And your truck is still where you left it. Where did you go. Your mom thinks we have the police look for you. So if everything is okay please call me. I'll give you some space really, if that's what you need I will. I love you Sam." Then she flung herself on her bed wailing out my name.

I wrenched myself up and howled a painful cry. Then I ran away realizing I did that way too loud and to close to Leah's bedroom window. Once I was almost to Forks. I sat down and thought of Leah. Thinking that if my wolf is so angry all the time. I must have to calm myself completely to go back to human. I thought of our first date and the way I made a fool of myself trying to kiss her for the first time. She was leaning in to grab a piece of popcorn and I thought she wanted to kiss me. I grabbed the back of her neck and she started to pull away, not realizing what I was doing. It was her first date, we were only 17. She realized what I was trying to do, and leaned in just as I started to pull away. Then I went back just as she turned her head. We finally ended up kissing by smashing our heads together. I barked a laugh remembering the bruise we both had on our foreheads the next day.

I thought of all the good times I've had with Leah and bad times too, laughing about them now knowing how stupid they were and how much I missed her. I would change for her I will change for Leah. But first I have to get MY DAMN BODY BACK! This isn't working. I sat back down and started breathing deep and slow, seeing Leah's face, and seeing myself human again. I thought of exactly the way my body looked. And then I thought of my hand holding Leah after the first time we made love. Total peace. Then I felt the cold ground on my bare ass.

"I did it!" I said jumping up with my hands in the air, buck naked. It was so strange to hear my voice again. Almost startling, I thought about shifting back just to try it again. But I didn't want to get stuck as a wolf. I promised myself I wouldn't go wolf again unless it was absolutely necessary.


	3. Reasurance

_Sorry guys I know this chapter is late it seems like every Wednesday I post at midnight so just expect them to be late. I'll try to do better but I'm a procrastinator big time. Also beware this chapter is a little graphic about dead bodies. Don't worry no one dies I just want everyone to know I rated this M so that I could be free in writing it so you will see some things in this story that may be disturbing to you and not that bad to others. You have been forewarned that whenever Sam goes back into wolf form it gets graphic so skip it if you can't handle it._

_Now on to the thank you's:Thanks to anyone who has looked at this story and given it a chance, thanks to all the guests who reviewed, thanks to **Danie Carly Cullen, TheSilentPrincess, The all mighty and powerfulM, WestCoastGirl16, smileynight, LoriDuchess, Pia123456, XxCantBeAnyoneButMexX, ckin145, loonylovegood98,** and last but certainly not least (especially with that hilarious username) _**do i need a pen name**

* * *

Running felt weird on two legs. I noticed that I was higher up than I remember from before I shifted, almost a whole foot taller. I could run a lot faster in my human form as well. All of my human senses were heightened just as much as being in wolf form. Except I wasn't as fast as my wolf. I also noticed now that I was normal or as much as I could be now, that it was almost like I had a sixth sense it was like I could feel… sense things around me. Like I knew what was to the left of me without seeing it. Like I could feel it in the air. That would be useful in a fight, to know your surroundings without seeing them. I must not have thought anything of it in wolf form almost like it was second nature but now that I was human I knew it wasn't normal.

I ran through the woods to the back of the Community Center and waited a bit listening inside the building to see if anyone was going to walk out. I could hear faltered footsteps, a slow heartbeat, and a slightly wheezy breath of what must be an elderly person, but they didn't seem to be close to the door. So I ran over to my truck digging around under the seat for dirty pair of cutoff jeans I wore to swim in and threw them in after I'd changed. I slipped them on my ankles and… SHIT! Someone was coming down the stairs outside. How had I missed that? I yanked my shorts up to my hips and they wouldn't button. I must have grown quite a bit since I phased, which didn't make any sense to me since I was a wolf the whole time.

I held my jeans together and was prepared to ignore whoever had just seen my naked rear. As I was getting in my truck I heard "Oh you poor boy." It was an old man's voice I realized and turned around to meet Old Quil Aterea's face. "Tell me what's happened."

All Old Quil told me was that he knew what was going on with me that the same thing had happened to his father. He said he could help me but he needed help from other council members with knowledge of this.

An hour and a half later I'm sitting in a little empty room in the Community Center with Quil, Billy Black, and Harry Clearwater. The last one shocked me a bit seeing as it was my girlfriends dad, but he assured me that he was around when his grandfather was a "protector".

Apparently I was definitely supposed to protect our people from vampires. They all said that more boys would be phasing for the first time as well and they would need my help. They said most likely the reason I did was because the "vegetarian" vampires- the Cullens- were back in Forks and that we had to respect the treaty. We had to stay within our own land and they theirs. That if any vampire crossed they would be breaking the treaty and would be killed. That must be the reason I felt that way whenever I was in wolf form because I had to protect the tribe and within the treaty line.

That reminded me of the cold one I killed along with his horrid smell. "I killed one of them…" They all gasped so I quickly cleared things up. "I don't think it was one of the Cullens there was only one of them and he had killed a couple of tourists they must have been hiking. Come to think of it I should do something with their bodies before someone finds them." I said with a disgusted look on my face, they would be rotted now.

"Did you burn the creature?" asked Harry.

"No… w…" then I remembered what the legends said about how the ancient wolves killed the first cold one they fought. "SHIT!" With that I jumped and ran out. Maybe it wouldn't have unburied itself yet.

I ran out to my truck to get a lighter and into the woods behind the Akalat Center and remembered to strip my shorts off first. Then I concentrated to let the heat and anger roll threw me. It didn't take long because of the stress about that leech possibly roaming free because of me. The tremors started to tear me apart and I exploded into a huge black wolf.

As soon as my paws hit the ground I was running as fast I could to the spot that I buried that bloodsucking murder. I got to it in just about 30 seconds so there was really no need to rush, especially because when I got there nothing had managed to dig itself out so I unburied all of it in wolf form and piled it all up to burn. The smell hadn't faded, it was just as bad as I remember. I heard myself whining in protest to the smell before I even realized I was doing it. It burned my nose even worse to carry the pieces in my mouth. After realizing it would take some time to calm myself down to phase back; I ran to get those dead humans that the monster had drained. The bodies were decomposing and smelled terrible not as bad as the tick but it was pretty disgusting mixed with the way they looked and I felt myself gag.

I decided it was to gross to drag the decomposing bodies with my teeth so I stood there and made myself calm down. I tried to not think about anything, which was difficult I don't know if it's because I'm a new at this or what but it seemed like my wolf could only think in one emotion and that was anger. I just stood there taking deep breaths and counting, until I finally felt myself change.

I ripped a couple limbs coated in pine needles off the trees around me and wrapped them around the legs of the people so that I didn't have to touch their rotting flesh. I carefully put the wrapped area of each person under my arms and drug them back to the site of the vampire. I piled them on top of pieces of the vampire. I was worried that it wouldn't take flame so I grabbed some bore pine limbs (world's best natural fire starter) and stacked them around the outside like a bonfire.

I put the lighter down at the bottom by the leech and lit the fire. The pine needles lit up like I thought they would but I was surprised by the fact that the fire seemed to explode up as if it had gasoline on it and the flames at the bottom of the fire were a very bright blue. Like the hottest fire I've ever seen it was all around the vampire's pieces spreading upwards. Apparently the vampires are pretty flammable. After making sure the vampire had burned all the way I shifted back and ran back to the Akalat building where Harry was just going out to his truck he must have drove Billy there because he was pushing him in his wheelchair to the direction of his truck. Old Quil must have left because it was just mine and Harry's vehicles in the parking lot.

"Hey!" I called zipping up my shorts and marching after them. Harry stopped and turned Billy's wheelchair around to see me. "I had to burn the body. When I killed it, it kept fighting without its head so I ripped it apart and buried each piece separately. It burned a huge blue fire is that normal?" I wondered.

"Yeah their venom is extremely flammable." Billy answered, they looked surprised to see that I'd come back. "It will also kill you if they bite you. It won't kill you right away but it halts your healing abilities and will eventually stop your heart. You need to be careful around them I don't know how you killed that one on your own but your pack brothers will be a big help in the future. Remember in the legends that first cold one they came across killed 3 of them before they could take it down. You're new to this and they are stronger than you and have a better advantage from their flexibility." Billy was clearly worried as he spoke.

"Jacob, my son, he will most likely be phasing soon. His great grandfather was the Alpha of the last pack, his name was Ephriam Black and he was one of the best fighters that we know of. Jacob will take over as Alpha once he phases but he's young, he's still only 14 so you'll have to mentor the others and take Jake's place as Alpha until he can. Just keep an eye out for him." Billy warned me and I nodded agreeing.

Harry blurted out before Billy could continue his worried babble, "Did you make sure the vampire burned completely?"

"I watched it for a while but it was so hot I could barely see through the flames. I'll go back and check it in a bit." I reassured him.

They both just nodded. "So how soon do you think it will be before the others join me?" I didn't wish this on anyone else to have the responsibility of protecting the tribe and the possibility of dying every time we go out there. Some things were pretty cool but it was such a burden, I didn't sign up for the army for a reason. Now I'm in one anyway.

"We can't be sure but some older boys from the tribe ought to be phasing around the same time as you. If the Cullens are really back," answered Harry.

"You should know that there is a possibility that you might find you're mate. It's rare but some wolves in the past have met what they would call their soul mate, they could feel nothing for her before they phased and after the first time they look into their eyes it hits them. They say she's their everything. There are some journals kept from those who have met their mate's I can show it to you sometime if you'd like." Harry said.

"So could it be Leah… I mean she would be my m… mate right?" It was a bit awkward asking the father to your girlfriend if she was your mate, in wolf terms. I don't know it, just sounded wrong asking her dad that.

"It probably won't even happen to you it's very rare. There are only 5 journal entries the first being from Taha Aki himself." Billy answered for him.

"Speaking of Leah though you can't tell her about any of this. I know it's going to be hard because of everything going on but you can't tell anyone it would break the treaty on our side." Harry informed me. "You also need to be careful around her and your mom or anyone else you are a lot stronger now and you could easily hurt some accidently. But that's not the main concern most wolves after they've first turned have a hard time keeping their anger under control. You could lose your temper and hurt her or anyone if you phased. So watch it being around people you should find a way to keep your temper under control before you even see her again."

"Harry I know you're worried about her but I'd never hurt Leah, I could never it would kill me. If I feel myself losing control I'll tell her I need to calm down and I'll walk away, I won't hurt l Leah." I was confidant of that. To just imagine her hurt and myself being the cause. No! I wouldn't think of it. "But I can't be away from her she's worried about me. I have to tell her something, I miss her. It will be fine I promise you."

"Be careful." He said simply.

"I will I promise." I repeated myself, there was nothing left to say. Then my stomach made a loud growling sound. "I'm starving I'm gonna head home."

"Sure, sure. See you soon. Be good." Billy joked. Harry waved and helped Billy into his truck.

I jumped in my vehicle, my stomach growling angrily now that it had my attention. When I was home I ran inside the house to get whatever I could find in my mouth as soon as possible. I grabbed a box of cereal that I must have left out the day of the party. I poured the dry flakes into my mouth crunching the entire box of stale cereal into my stomach. I then moved onto the rest of my kitchen I found some left over fish in the fridge and pried open the lid hungrily and ended up dumping it after spitting a mouthful into the sink. I guess fresh fish doesn't stay good even in a fridge for 2 weeks.

I ended up making a something quick and easy, a dozen scrambled eggs and a half a loaf a toast. I scarfed down my eggs and toast like I hadn't eaten in a year. It was good to have real food again but I was rushing to get in the shower and wash the smell of dead body and leach of my skin.

After my shower I pulled on a pair of stretchy gym shorts reminding myself I needed new clothes. I don't know what I'm going to do about money I did whale watching tours for a company in town but I don't know how I'm supposed to keep that up if I'm going to be patrolling La Push everyday for fucking vampires.

I felt a slight tremor in my shoulders and I jumped on my bed face first in the pillow. I breathed a couple times telling myself it would work itself out, because every time I tried to think about it I started shaking again. Pretty soon I fell asleep just breathing in my pillow.

The next day stopped by my mom's house to show her that I was still alive before she called the police. I explained to her that I just needed to get away after what happened I needed to be alone to think about things. So I left my phone at home and camped up by Qweet's River, just me and the trees. I wasn't entirely a lie I think I did sleep by Qweet's River at one point in the past 2 weeks.

She asked me if I was mad at her for never introducing me to my father. I immediately started shaking when she mentioned Frank and being my father, I breathed a couple times and answered her.

"No mom, he's no father to me and never will be. I was mad at him for even being there and then when I saw him yelling at you that way, I lost it." I explained taking a breath between tremors. I needed to end this conversation quickly. "I'm sorry I made you worry I really just forgot my phone. I'm fine though, I just want to forget about what happened. I don't really want to talk about it at all. I want to forget about Frank entirely." I finished.

She agreed and we had a nice lunch. She was surprised by how much I ate I've always been a big eater so she made me 2 burgers the works. After I scarfed those down I finished the plate of leftover patties just dipping them in ketchup. I noticed her watching me with a look that was a combination of disgust and awe. I smiled with a mouthful of the last burger and told her while I was camping all I had was the fish I caught. She just smiled and pretended like it was normal. Bless my innocent minded mother.

I said goodbye telling her I needed to go see Leah.


End file.
